: To objectively determine whether it is feasible to address the larger goals of the caBIG mission a three year pilot project was undertaken. This pilot project was meant to examine four key dimensions: [unreadable] [unreadable] 5) Illustrate that a spectrum of Cancer Centers with varying needs and capabilities can be joined in a common grid of communications, shared data, applications, and technologies[unreadable] 6) Demonstrate that Cancer Centers, in collaboration with NCI, will develop new enabling tools and systems that could support multiple Cancer Centers [unreadable] 7) Create an extensible infrastructure that will continue to be expanded and extended to members of the cancer research community[unreadable] 8) Demonstrate that Cancer Centers will actively use the grid and realize greater value in their cancer research endeavors by using the grid.[unreadable] [unreadable] Clinical Trials Management Systems (CTMS), Integrative Cancer Research (ICR), Tissue Banks and Pathology (TBPT); two cross-cutting information technology areas: Vocabulary and Common Data Elements (VCDE), Architecture (ARCH); and three over-arching: Data Sharing and Intellectual Capital (DISC), Training and Support (TRNG), and Strategic Planning. A total of 51 Cancer Centers contribute to the ongoing caBIG pilot which is now in its 3rd and final year. They are implementing the infrastructure and tools developed by the project.